Destiny
by LeaAusten
Summary: When two people meet, sparks fly
1. Chapter 1

I've never really been the kind of person to believe in silly things like fate and love. I've always held science and the pursuit of knowledge as the truly important things in life; and I stand by that belief to this day. Fate though, I've finally figured out the power behind it. It all started my first day back to D.C.

Just off the plane from Montreal, I can't believe I'm back in DC. It has been years since I have set foot on American soil, and if it wasn't for the INCREDIBLE job offer, I wouldn't have thought twice about never returning. XxSighxX at least its spring. D.C. is at its best in spring, I've always thought so.

Finally out of the airport, I grab a taxi to my new place. Thank god for pre-furnished or I would be done for. Arriving at my new home, I glance at the children playing double Dutch, laughing and enjoying the good weather. I might just like living here. My town house is nothing special, but when my real estate agent showed me the pictures, I knew I needed to have it. There was an old world feel to the facade, with its original hard wood door and wrought iron door knocker; I can't believe this little piece of heaven is mine. If outside was beautiful, the inside was a work of art. Hardwood floors, sunlight pouring in the windows and highlighting the off white crown molding and buttery yellow walls. I can't help letting out a quiet, breathless "Home". There is such a feeling of finality in that one statement that I can't help but think that this new living space, job, life is part of a very bright future.

After un-packing and airing out the house a little , my stomach is growling like a wild animal. Hungry and ready to rediscover DC, I change from my travel ware into my favorite pair of hip hugging jeans and a black Doors t-shirt I had found in a hole-in-the-wall shop on St-Catherine Street in Montréal.

Grabbing my favorite leather jacket, some killer boots (I know I have a hundred pair, but they are so practical) my wallet and keys, I'm out the door.

This is the perfect time of day for a walk. It's that part of the day, right after dusk before it gets too dark out and the sky is stained beautiful pink and purples. I'm aware that the cause of these colors are due to light hitting molecules in the atmosphere and bouncing off in all directions, but I can't help but admire it.

After walking 15 or so minutes, I come to a little Chinese restaurant called Wong Fu's. It looks like exactly what I need. Sliding up to the counter I take in the relaxed atmosphere. "Here you go" the man behind the bar says as he hands me a plate of the most amazing smelling food I have ever encountered. "I'm sorry? I haven't ordered yet?" He smiles at me and hands over some plum sauce to accompany the egg rolls that I'm staring at hungrily. "Enjoy" he says and walks away. Taking my first bite "Mmmmm..." is all that I can say. I know this is a place I will defiantly be coming back to.

Finishing my amazing supper, the man behind the bar then slips me a coffee and a scoop of vanilla ice cream with apple sauce. "You must be a mind reader" I tell him. His only reply is a smirk as he walks over to a man who just sat down a few seats over from me on the counter.

I watch as he asks the man behind the bar, "Sid" he calls him, for something to eat. Never saying exactly what he wants, he too is brought a plate. I must say that his cheese noodle dish with chicken, which looks amazing. I sit there finishing my dessert while observing the man next to me out of the corner of my eye. He is pretty tall at 5'11, inches taller than my 5'6. There is just something about him that I cannot stop staring at. His longer brown locks have me itching to run my fingers through it, and the meticulous way his hands move as they weild the cutlery is mesmerizing. Yet what draws me in most is the cloud of innocence that seems to envelope him. He gives off such a feeling if sweetness that I find myself wondering if he could ever be interested in me.

Gathering up as much courage as possible I turn to him and say "Hi". He looks at me for a moment as if contemplating me and puts his utensils down. He returns my greeting with a simple "Hello". His voice is not exactly what I expected. There is a tenor to it that I found very appealing. "I know this is forward of me" I say timidly, "But I'm new to DC and was wondering if you knew any good café's in the area". Okay, it was a lame way to start the conversation, but it was the only thing I could think of. He looks at me with a slight tilt to his head, as if trying to decode my request. "The Royal Dinner is the only one I've ever really frequented in the area" he says in a very measured voice, giving me directions to his café of choice. After he relay's the information I've asked for, he starts to turn away returning to his meal, but I stop him and blurt out "If you're not too busy, would you consider meeting me for coffee tomorrow?" He pauses and gives me a questioning look. I can't help but wonder if he thinks I'm insane, a perfect stranger taking up his time. "I'm not sure what the social custom is concerning meeting for coffee" I don't quite understand what he means. "I'm not sure I know what you mean about the social custom?" He seems to be a bit nervous with his answer. "Is this coffee meeting a social meeting where you hope to become friends, or is it an acknowledgement of some sort of sexual attraction where you hope to enter in an intimate relationship with me?" I turn red but answer that it would be closer to the latter. Deciding to be as upfront and frank as he was I tell him that "There is something about you that I find most attractive, and I know it is forward of me, but I wish to get to know you better on a more personal level in hopes of becoming romantically involved". For a moment I don't think he is going to answer me, but his lips finally twitch upwards and he says that "I would very much like to meet you for coffee then". I exhale, realizing I had been holding my breath waiting for an answer.

"Great! I'm Alisha by the way, Alisha Black"

"Zack Addy" he says with a slight smile. Yep, I'm definitely going to like being back in DC!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2

The next day was a Saturday.

I can't stop thinking about the man I met the night before; Zack. We didn't really talk much more after deciding to meet for coffee today, just the basics; how old we were and the like. Noticing the time I start slowly getting out of bed and into the shower. For a moment while conditioning I stop and worry about the possibility of Zack not showing up. Then I think back to our parting and the look in his eyes when he said he "couldn't wait for tomorrow". Perhaps I'm being a little too optimistic, but I think he's looking forward to seeing me too.

Changing several times, I finally decide on a soft blue wrap dress with some chocolate brown boots. Leaving my hair naturally wavy down my back I think I look pretty good. Adding a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss I finally deem myself done. Grabbing my cashmere shall and my brown leather satchel, I'm out the door and on my way to meet Zack.

Walking into the 'Royal Dinner', I spot Zack immediately. Wearing some dark wash jeans and a gun metal grey button down with the sleeves rolled up. He smiles when he sees me. I can't help but think he's even better looking when he smiles. I make a pact with myself on the spot that I'm going to do everything possible to keep a smile on his face. "Hi" he says to me, I notice he sounds out of breath. I get this warm feeling inside of me at the idea that I take his breath away. "You look beautiful" he continues, with a look of admiration. "Thank you Zack" I say as I feel my cheeks turning rosy. "You look very handsome yourself" I say. For a moment I don't think he believes me, but staring into my eyes, he must have seen my sincerity, for his smile grows bigger.

Sitting down at a little table in the back, away from most of thehustle and bustle; we both order some coffee and croissants. Making small talk, I start a game of twenty questions. "What's your Favorite color?" "caeruleus, you?" he answers. I am very much aware that caeruleus is the Latin name for dark blue, and I can only wonder if he said that based on my eye color. It was hard not to notice that his gaze had yet to falter from my eyes."Today I find that my favorite color is castaneus (chestnut brown)" incidentally the same color of his eyes. We keep our staring contest going till our game is over and we really should be leaving. As we go to get up I realize that he had been holding my hand since we'd finished our croissants and started talking about our families. His hand is soft, with long fingers. I wonder if he's ever played the piano. My grandmother always said it's a sin to have fingers like that and not play. Coincidently, I have been in music class since I was 5. "Are you musically inclined?" I ask as we start walking down the street aimlessly; still holding hands. "I was a singer during my childhood; my parents saw it as a way to help me integrate socially". "I always found the better I got at any talent, the more envious my peers would get, leaving me with very few friends" I couldn't help but saying. "Yes, although I gained acclaim with the parents of my peers, my mother said that the children were jealous and I shouldn't worry about it". "Your mother sound like a very smart woman" I say smiling. "She is above average intelligence, yes". He stops and looks at me seriously and says the last thing I expect "She would really like you".

I can't really fathom why. "And why would your mother like me?" And then he makes me melt. "Because you make me happy, my mother would like you because you make me happy". I'm not sure how to reply. I decide on the truth. I squeeze his hand and look deeply into his eyes and say "You make me happy too".

His face then splits into a heart-stopping smile that I feel mirrored on my own face. He leans in and kisses my forehead. In that moment I feel cared for, cherished, and dare I say it, loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After standing in Zack's arms for what seemed like hours, I pull away just enough to look up at him. "I know this is the part of the date where we should go our separate ways, but I can't seem to let go of you". "Then I guess we are of like mind" he says softly, "letting go of you is the last thing I want to do right now". I ponder our dilemma for a moment, considering our options, and decide on the most logical one. "Would you consider going to my place, and perhaps watching a movie?" With a small smile he leans down and gives my temple a gentle kiss and simply answers "lead the way".

As we walk back to my place, Zack keeps his arm around me and whispers Latin in my ear. I don't think he realizes that I understand everything that he's saying, but I stay silent and listen to him.

"Adeo ne hominem immutare ex amor, ut non cognoscas eundem esse"

_(Is it possible that a man can be so changed by love, that you could not recognize him to be the same?)_

"Amor meus amplior quam verba est"

_(My love is more than words)_

"Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur"  
><em>(Even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time)<em>

I cannot help but answer him after hearing such beautiful words. "Amo ut invenio" (_I love just as I find) _I say with emotion.

He seems to break out of his haze, almost startled. "Did I say all of that out loud" he says with a hesitant tone.

He looks concerned that I will find fault with what he has said. I realize then that he didn't hear my answering statement, so I simply say "Amans semper, quod timet, esse putat" (_A lover always believes it to be as he fears)._ "Zack, please don't regret letting me hearing your declarations" I plead while making him look at me. Pulling him closer and muffling my words in his chest I softly say something I've been thinking about since the day before "I believe that I started falling in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you". He's silent for a few heart beats, which feel like an eternity.

When he does move, it's to put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. Looking deep into my eyes, noting the moisture building up from all the emotion welling up inside me, he says "Are you saying you love me?"

"Yes" I answer, not looking away.

"I haven't heard anyone outside my family claim that before" he says as my heart sinks. I have to get away from here. I'm so foolish for thinking he might feel the same. As I look away and go to remove myself from his grasp, he tightens his hold on me while leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

In that instant both our worlds explode with incredible sensations and emotions. He pulls me closer so that there's no space between us, running one hand through my silky brown locks. I could have happily stayed like this forever, but my lungs beg for oxygen. Finally pulling back from the kiss we place our foreheads together breathing hard.

"Before I met you" Zack begins slowly "I believed love was a dream". "I thought the reality was nothing more than a chemical reaction". "I have never been happier to be proved wrong" he says while gazing at me with an impenetrable stare.

My mind is blank, not really processing anything he just said. I finally clued in when I hear "I love you" pass his lips.

"I know its fast, and the most irrational thing to happen, but the only logical conclusion to all these new feelings and thoughts is that I'm irrevocably in love with you".

Not knowing exactly how to answer, I give him a quick kiss on the lips and tell him that "we should really be getting back to my place"," it's probably a better venue to discuss our new relationship".

At the word 'relationship' he gets a big smile and kisses me again. Quoting one of my favorite poems, he says "Let us go then, you and I, when the evening is spread out against the sky"

"Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets, the muttering retreats of restless nights" I answer on the same vein.

* * *

><p>*****PLEASE NOTE******* the poem is not mine but TS Eliot's *******THANK YOU! **<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the night we spent at my place; talking and deepening our connection. The only topic we stayed away from was work. I'd decided that I didn't want to jinx my first day, so I'd ask Zack to only talk about work on Wednesday.

It was passed midnight when we finally came out of our bubble and realized how hungry we'd become. Walking toward the kitchen, Zack's hand still in mine, I ask him "So what will it be; Pasta, Meat and potatoes?"

"I am not very well versed in the culinary arts" Zack says a little timidly.

"Hmmmmm" I murmur. "Then I'll teach you how to make something." I smile loving that I can help him learn something.

I take the Wok out of the cupboard and ask him to go in the fridge and pick out the vegetables he likes and the chicken that I'd marinated that morning. He passes me red peppers, broccoli, tomatoes, shallots, and spinach. Taking out the cutting board, I show him how to properly cut the different vegetables. When that was done, I showed him what temperature to turn the burner on, and how much oil. I also add a little garlic for flavor. Letting him stir in the different ingredients I sit at the Kitchen's Island just watching him cook. It smells amazing.

"I think it's ready" He says, so I walk over and check. He's right, it's perfectly cooked.

"Perhaps you are better at this than you thought" I say as he turns off the stove and takes the wok off the burner. I hand him the plates and he dishes out two servings. We sit down at the island, not wanting to walk to the dining room.

"Mmmm….This is really good Zack! I've made this dish a dozen times and it's never tasted this good" I feel really proud of him.

He beams and tells me that "I'm only as good as my teacher".

After putting our dishes in the dishwasher it was well after three in the morning. "I should probably be going now" Zack states.

"What?" I say confused. "Why don't you just stay?" I say hoping he will agree. "It would be the most logical course of action considering you have no means of getting home; with the bus being down till 5 and it being much too far to walk."

After a pause he furrows his eyebrows a touch and asks "are you sure it wouldn't inconvenience you?"

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding "You could never inconvenience me; I'd love for you to stay".

Taking his hand, I lead him up to my bedroom. "I'm not sure if I have anything you could sleep in". Zack simply states that he usually just sleeps in his boxers anyway. I lick my lips while I think about him in nothing but his boxers and walk towards the bathroom to take out an extra toothbrush for him.

"You may use the washroom first" I tell him as I hand him a shiny new red toothbrush. He brushes my hip as he walks passed me and into the washroom. I turn towards him as he closes the door and he gives me a coy little smile. I feel euphoric that this incredible man desires me.

Shaking myself out of the mental images the thought gives me, I change into a pale pink tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. As Zack walks out I finish brushing my hair out and turn around to use the washroom. How did I get so lucky? There he stands in all his glory in nothing but a pair of hugging black boxer briefs. I think I may be drooling. "Your turn" he says. As I walk by him, I smell the mint toothpaste, citrus hand wash, and a musk that's uniquely Zack. My knees go a little weak and I grab the doorknob and close it behind me. I experience another wave of something infinitely satisfying when I see his toothbrush in the holder next to mine.

Finishing up in the bathroom I open the door to my room and see Zack staring out the window. I walk slowly towards him and wrapped my arms around him. Kissing his shoulder I whisper "Let's get some sleep".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up Sunday morning with the sun in my eyes, I groan and burry my head deeper into my pillow. It takes me a moment to realize that my pillow is moving. Blinking my eyes open I recognize Zack looking back at me. "Good morning" he says.

The way he's staring makes me a little self-conscious. "How long have you been awake?" I ask him. "About an hour" he answers. I can't believe he's been just laying here that long. "You should have woken me or something." untangling myself from him, I feel guilty that I'd weighed him down.

He stops my movement and hugs me closer to his chest. "I like having you in my arms" he whispers in my ear "Did you know that you look positively angelic when you sleep?" I blush and hide my face in his chest. I can't help but notice how muscular, strong, and naked it is. Trailing my fingers down his side I start exploring his delicious body. I shiver slightly as I feel him doing the same to me.

What came next was magical. I've never felt so in tuned with another person before. Zack and I made love. Suddenly, all those poems and songs made sense.

Coming down from our twin highs, Zack kisses my hair as I lay on his chest.

"Wow" he says, still a little out of breath.

"You can say that again" I answer.

_RING-RING-RING_

"That's not my phone" I say confused

Zack jumps out of bed and heads to where his clothes are folded.

"Hello" he says answering his phone.

I hear a murmur from the other line.

"I'm fine Jack, tell Angela to calm down."

I don't want to intrude on his phone call, so I pick my phone up from where it fell last night and started checking my e-mail.

There was one from my new job, letting me know that all my paper work had arrived, been accepted, and my office was ready to my specifications. It also had information about the picture I'd have to get taken on Monday for my ID.

I was so excited, I happily e-mailed back that I was happy with everything, and that I'd be there promptly on Monday to put the finishing touches on my office and get my ID.

During my mental happy dance, I didn't notice that Zack finished his phone conversation and startled me when he kissed my shoulder while getting back into bed and under the sheet.

"Holy Cow! You scared me!" I told him.

"Sorry" he answers, and then relates the reason for the phone call. "My friends noticed I never got home last night and were worried."

"Oh, does that mean you have to go?" I ask, hoping he can stay for breakfast.

"No" he says, "I told them I'd see them at work tomorrow."

"So that means I get to keep you for the day, or at least for breakfast?"

"I'm all yours" he answers. I really like the sound of that.


	6. AN

Hello All,

Thank you to everyone who has been reading my very first fan fiction!

I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

I know my chapters are short, but the format works better for me.

I see it almost like scenes out of a movie or TV episode.

The reason I started writing fan fiction, is that I'm very interested in being a screenwriter, so I thought this was a good first step.

Please let me know if there are any mistakes that I've missed. I have to admit that I spend very little time editing and have yet to find a beta.

Thank you again for reading, and just know that the only character I own is A. Black. Zack and everyone else belong to Kathy Reichs.

Happy reading,

Lea


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After an idyllic Sunday spent getting further acquainted physically and intellectually, the time finally came for Zack to go back to his apartment.

"Are you sure I can't entice you to stay?" I ask while wrapping my arms around his middle and resting my head in the hollow of his neck.

"I can't" he says a little sadly. "I need a few things from my apartment for work tomorrow, not to mention a fresh change of clothes."

I pout a little at that. "I guess this is goodbye then" I say more than a little saddened by his departure.

"Well…" he says, "you could always spend the night at my apartment. That way we could still be together."

"Just let me grab a few things for tomorrow." I tell him as I kiss him on the cheek and skip off to pack a bag.

* * *

><p>Driving for about ten minutes, we come to an area of large manor houses.<p>

"Umm…..Zack, are you sure we're going the right way?" I ask him. I never considered Zack as the kind of person who would live in one of these houses.

Growing up I saw my fair share of theses so called grand houses.

I remember the house I lived in before my parents died. It was along the same lines as the houses we kept passing; large, lavish, and empty. When I say empty, I don't mean that there was nothing in them. On the contrary, my mother had a love of French antiques and filled the house with as many as she could get her hands on.

Living in that house was akin to living in a museum. Silence was preferred and one was never to fool around or play indoors. That was mostly why I gravitated to the library and learned how to read at a very young age. I have all those years locked in the library to thank for skipping grades and finishing top of my class. I can't complain though. My family gave me the best education possible. Paying for Private schools all over the world; then my undergraduate at the University of Dundee in Scotland and finishing my doctorate at Kings College in London. I was still just a child by the time I finished my PHD, so I worked on my MD, which I finished at Harvard. After spending the last few years in Canada teaching and giving seminars, I couldn't wait to get back into the field I love.

Breaking out of my trip down memory lane, Zack tells me to pull into the next driveway.


	8. Chapter 7

'Wow' is all I can think when we pull into the driveway.

"Go straight on till the garage and park next to the door on the right" Zack tells me.

"You own this place?" I ask.

"No" he states. "My friend Jack owns the compound; I just live above the garage."

A wave of relief sweeps through me when he says this. Don't get me wrong, I'd still love Zack if he was rich, but I really would rather leave that lifestyle behind.

"Are you coming?" Zack asks me, already at the door to the garage. It's only then that I realize I had drifted into my own little world while staring at the manor house.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm coming." And follow him up to his apartment. I'm not sure what I expected Zack's Apartment to look like, but it seemed very…..him.

I know that sounds silly, but the off white walls with selves upon selves of books, broken up by the odd knickknack he had probably picked up in his travels just seem right. It's a surprise just how large the apartment is. I assumed a place above a garage would be smaller, guess that teaches me to assume things. The apartment opened up into a great room and there was an area to the right where the kitchen opened up into the dining alcove then there was the living space to the left of the door. Straight back, there was a hall that I assume led to the bedroom, or bedrooms. All in all, it was a very nice apartment.

"I'm going to get something to drink, would you like anything?"

"Water please." I ask while perusing his book shelves.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Zack hands me my glass of water and walks to the door. Opening it reveals a shorter man with piercing blue eyes. "Zack, whose car is outside and why didn't you come back last night? Angela was in a right state. It took 20 minutes for me to convince her not to call Booth and have him start a man hunt!"

Zack looks from the man at the door to me then back again. That's when the man at the door notices me.

Zack beckons the man in the doorway in before closing the door.

"Alisha, this is my landlord and best friend Jack Hodgins. Jack, this is my girlfriend Alisha."


	9. Chapter 9

Girlfriend! Is Girlfriend. Thats best friend. It was that thought that brought me out of dreamland.

Coming back to present I immediately look at Jack to see if he noticed my day dreaming and see a shocked, gaping look on his face. It oddly reminded me of some looks I had received from undergrads when lecturing about something obscure.

.what.I think I need to sit down.s mouth before he drunkenly walked towards the couch.

I didns reaction. Maybe it was the speed of our relationship that he was surprised at, or the fact that we were so close together when he walked through the door. Either way I had to know.

**I ask Zack. Jack seems to be close to hyperventilating. **

**Zack answers watching Jack closely. **

**I decide to give them a bit of privacy and tell Zack Is bedroom door, the first thing I notice is the huge bed. I can easily come up with many things Is room. What caught my eye first was what appear to be family photos, and there in the middle is a sight that makes my heart speed up. A portrait of Zack, my Zack, my boyfriend. I don.**


End file.
